User talk:FunkyPants
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kazue.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 19:14, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Character Development Well the biggest thing that helped me was where I have my story take place. My characters are mostly Grass ninja, so I didn't run into the really difficult problems that Leaf Village characters run into. Since my characters wouldn't interact with Naruto and the others until the Chunin Exams, I could do a lot more without interfering with the actual story. There are more guidelines to follow when you make a Leaf ninja, so it will take some extra work. As for how I got so much backstory, it's all about taking your time, like I mentioned before. Also, if you get a thought, keep it. You may find a way to use it later. As an example, I'll try to explain how I made Kazō's backstory (this may be a lot of text :P). I originally just had that he could use wood and had a wooden arm. Then I asked "How did he get the arm?" He is around Naruto's age, so he couldn't have lost it in a battle. Ok... so he had to get it amputated. "Why?"... no idea yet. So I skipped it and moved on to the Chunin Exam part. At some point I pictured a scene of him with something squirming under the skin of his left arm. It was random, but I liked it. "What was it?" and "How did it happen?"... not sure yet, so skip it. I eventually came up with the scientist Giriko and his experiments, but I can't remember how that part came about (it was made a bit at a time like the rest). As for his Academy days and his fake team, those came much later. Originally I just had his genin team and no other characters. It wasn't until I started the Shippuden part that I pictured them as not a regular team. I liked it, so I decided to change up their past. I knew I would need some Academy students to use for Kazō's past, so I created Kasumi and a few others to serve that purpose. When I figured out the personalities of those new characters, I could throw them in to see how Kazō would react. (Sometimes it's good to just see how they handle a scene you made without you actually thinking of their reactions for them. Let them improvise a bit. You may see something come out of them that you wouldn't have thought of.) After I did that, I figured out a way to tie it into the part with Giriko and loosing his arm. (These new characters were made about 5-6 years after I created Kazō, so it definitely wasn't made quickly). As for you having trouble with fitting it into the story, that is something that is tough to help with. You have an idea of what you want to do. If you move on to other parts of the story, you may think of something to add to the past to help fit it in better. I had to do that when I learned that Wood Release was a real technique. Since it was a special jutsu, I couldn't just say Kazō could do it. So I changed it to be just pre-existing wood. I kept changing the explanation of the jutsu to try and make it be my own thing but I ended up making it too complex of an answer. Eventually, I saw that the Land of Snow movie had Ice Release that wasn't the same as Haku's. They still call it Ice Release, but they say it isn't a Kekkei Genkai and doesn't combine wind and water. After all that time, I finally had a simple explanation for my technique. I call mine Wood Manipulation just to help keep it different (I think it should be ice manipulation for the movie too, but whatever). I had this jutsu made when I first created Kazō, but it changed over time based on what the anime did. It can be a pain, but sometimes that's the only thing you can do to fit it in. Sorry for the length, but I figured the explanation of my own character would help show my process better :P If you have more questions, feel free to ask. Also, if you click the "signature" button after your messages (or 4 "~" symbols do the same thing), your user name will show up after the message to show who says what. And you can click the other person's name to jump to their talk page to reply. KusaNin (talk) 00:28, June 6, 2016 (UTC)